The Famous And Rich
by YouGotsToLoveMe
Summary: Tohru- child prodigy, Kyo- now a rockstar, Yuki- movie star, they were child love triangle but which will win her heart in the Hollywood bustle after they re-meet
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Here I am on the red carpet, where I have been since I was 10, it was enjoyable at first but now its part of my weekly routine. I am happy for my success, but I am sad also I have few friends most people I guess are jealous, I don't understand I have never been in love and I have had very few boyfriends, most liked me because of my looks or money, my aunt put me into show business and all that when my parents and grandfather died in a train crash. My aunt adopted me unwillingly and put me into modelling and commercials we tried singing I am well good I guess but I am too shy. I still do modelling and few commercials, I am Tohru, Honda, world renowned model. But my celebrity name is Hiromi which means broadminded beauty my last name as a celebrity is Kanae meaning beautiful one, so right now at this moment I am known as Hiromi Kanae. I am going to a movie premier, alone, I hear the screaming fans the interviewers while I pose for the photographers. I am continuing my walking into the theatre.

"hey Hiromi!" screamed Hana who was lucky enough to keep her real name as a celebrity name.

"oh hi Hana how have you been I am so sorry I haven't been able to be in touch." I exclaimed as I thought about how long I have had this alias, almost 9 years next month, I am pretty used to it.

"oh no its nothing I have Uo but she sat it out to memorize her lines, you know that new movie she's making but I forgot what its called" Hana exclaimed as she sent a text message. Uo was into acting for movies Hana does singing its individual. They were both lucky and kept their names.

"anyway the movie should start soon so should we head inside? Oh I brought a date did you?" she asked me what she always does, she has never gone to a red carpet premier without a date.

"no actually I was busy you know in Japan another photo shoot for Lou Lou magazine" I was busy but decided again to go alone besides the many offers I got.

"oh too bad but you can join me and Hiroshi!" exclaimed Hana as Hiroshi approached linking their arms

"oh no I will be okay" I say but who really knows? I always end up leaving early, really early.

"oh well Tohru if you need me, oops I mean Hiromi text me if you need me!" Hana yelled as she disappeared through the theatre door. I guess I will wait out here till the movie ends or at least the paparazzi leave so I can leave.

"hey your Hiromi Kanae right? I was wondering if you want to do an interview?" the interviewer desperately asked.

"oh no I am so sorry I am too busy maybe another time" smiling warmly I get up and head to the washroom.

"okay I will call you! Um I didn't get your peoples numbers!" they yelled after me.

I entered the washroom completely empty, just the way I like it the quiet serenity, I think I will go to that coffee house in a bit, the 'Lucky Bean' I always get a laugh off the name and nobody ever goes there, I don't know why.

"oh so nice to see you! Hiromi" I heard the voice behind me.

"um nice to see you too…Kagura" I said as I swung my brunette hair which had blonde streaks now, to see to my horror Kagura. I took what was supposed to be her position in Lou Lou magazine, they didn't want her after everyone found out she had an eating disorder, it was all over the magazines, but I had to work double cause I was doing French Vogue too.

"I heard that you took over my part in Lou Lou Japan, cause of a…problem" Kagura smiled at the explanation. "I heard you also had a part in French Vogue, you know I knew you would take me over one day, just not so soon. With that damn curvaceous body of yours, the flawless flowing hair, and the flamboyant style you have, your zealous aura. Everyone likes you! You don't even have to try I miss those days when we talked about our crushes and future husbands! I liked it better when we were in grade 4!" Kagura now cried, I ran to embrace her.

" Kagura you don't have to starve yourself to be thin or be liked, nor do you have to pile make up on to be flawless and for hair you can blame your stylists if its bad, but I like it now! Kagura you just have to be yourself" me Tohru Honda was saying this?

When I was jealous of her and tried so hard to be like her, when I was 14 and ended up with an eating disorder, and way too much make-up on all the time. I just had to comfort her.

"when did we become enemies?" I whispered in her ear as she continued to calm herself.

"I don't know when we both decided to try out for the juice commercial and you got the part, when we decided we should be famous" Kagura replied sadly as she pulled away to compose herself.

"yeah I guess it was then, I am sorry I started to ignore you after then but doesn't mean you had to hate me" I replied serenely.

"I didn't hate you at first I grew to hate you" she replied sheepishly.

"oh well I guess I better head out, and lets pretend to hate each other still okay? I don't want to be tailed more by interviewers and paparazzi more than I already am" I said as I got to the exit of the bathroom. "remember though be yourself" I said as I opened the door.

"wait Tohru, why haven't you made an album yet? You have always had such a beautiful singing voice." Kagura asked me I stood there in astonishment at how she remembered my first talent.

"I mean in the musical arts school you were in choir and you were the best there while I was in piano lessons, oh and we both had a crush on Yuki and Kyo Sohma but we couldn't pick which one we really wanted for a husband" She laughed this out. I looked at her still astonished, she remembers everything?

"um I don't have the confidence to sing in front of people" I replied quickly as I ran out to cover my blush. I always did love those 2 I could never forget them I wonder where they are now? But that is not fate, why must I always tell myself this?…

Kagura…

Its so nice talking to the old her, or maybe she never did change, maybe it was me who changed, I wonder how she felt when she tried to reach me so many times and I just shunned her. Be myself she said, me would? What would the real me do? Well I guess I should start off eating my favourite food, and I could take up painting again. I need to eat I promise myself and for my new found friendship with Tohru no more eating disorders!

Tohru…

I wonder what time it is. If only I could find that dang phone or whatever its called its just stupid to call a technologic thing a 'blackberry'. Oh here it is! Oh god its that late? 9:47 then I have how long in the Lucky Bean? Never mind I will just wait till they kick me out. I stroll down the street under a black and white fedora with a beige trench coat, this came with the cost of fame. Here it is my quiet serenity it is still quiet but its filled with second class people, how I wish I could be them, theres no more seat so I take a chance to walk into the crowd to the ordering bar.

"nice to see a familiar face well at least to hear from one I cant really see you" announced Momiji the barista, he owned the coffee shop but chose to work at it.

"yeah I cant really enjoy myself when I cant find serenity, nice to see you too" I reply to Momiji, we have been friends since my first commercial. When I was 10.

"well the usual, mocha frappe cappuccino smoothie?" he asked me in his usual soothing voice, he has grown so much.

"yeah that sounds good I really do drink lots of this don't I?" I more so stated rather than asked.

"yeah that's the part I don't understand, you can stay so healthy and pretty when you drink so much of this." He smiled warmly and handed me my drink.

"on the house" he smiled again.

"oh no I cant accept it if its on the house! I mean I have the money and…um" I stuttered severely.

"just take it and leave a tip" He sighed now as he pushed the jar towards me.

"oh okay! I can do that. So what are all these people doing here, its like its morning or something." I looked around curiously.

"oh their just the people going through they have been on tour and awake for 2 days and are determined to stay awake until they get to Mexico." Momiji said laughingly.

"oh their brilliant but its not that far from here, the rough Hollywood." I said exasperatingly. "there's a lot of them but I guess I will take a seat I see a empty one finally." I waved to him goodbye and rounded around the other tables to the spot near the back. The only empty table I sit alone usually Momiji sits with me, but he looks quite busy he must have given the other barista's the night off, he's really nice that way all the time.

"what do you mean its my fault!?" said someone who entered the café I bothered not to look.

"I never did say I just said its your fault?!" growled the other voice who must have entered with him.

"no difference I don't get why I am being blamed or why your blaming me, you were just as involved" hissed the first man. They both sat down in front of me, both wearing baseball caps and leather jackets covering what they were wearing, I stared curiously at them, why had they chosen to sit across from me?

"who are you?" they stared at broodingly at her then their expressions softened.

"well I am Akira Daichi, meaning intelligent and great wisdom" the first man with grey hair said but looked quite young.

"I am Isamu Kouki meaning bravery and vast and strong" said the bright orange haired one.

"and that gives reason for you to sit here why?" I asked now annoyed.

"wait I thought you…" started the grey haired one.

"take your hat off" stated the orange haired one.

"what? You have no right to tell me what to do" I exclaimed. But the orange haired one had already moved to take it off he succeeded.

Akira…

What the hell was Kyo thinking well maybe he still thought this was Amami. But if this isn't her why is she hiding under that trench coat and fedora? Oh no he's taking her hat off what the hell if he makes that move Amami will get mad cause the fans will go mad!

Isamu…

Dammit what is wrong with Amami all I need to do is make sure it is her, I mean don't need someone inferior girl chasing us around again. This girl flinches way too much all I am doing is taking her hat off.

Tohru…

I glared at him as he removed my fedora. I watched my brunette and blonde streaked hair fall in front of my face they dropped their jaws as he dropped my fedora on the floor.

"your not Amami are you?" Isamu asked. Well that was apparently his name, he sounded dazed.

"no she's not she is Hiromi Kanae" Akira stated also dazed.

"meaning broadminded beauty and the beautiful one, I am the model" I stated as I swiftly removed both their hats.

"oh I see now your Akira the actor, and Isamu the rock star" I said blankly as I examined them. Both of them blushed. "and Amami the lead singer of your band" I stated happily.

"um yeah actually the place is loaded so can we sit here" stated Isamu.

"fine then both can sit here but don't think your inferior to me, cause your not to inferior to anyone in here" I said sternly.

"so have you gotten the offer yet?" Akira asked shyly.

"offer for what?" I say vaguely.

"well you see I am doing a movie and you were to get an offer for the main character, or one of them" he said quickly.

"oh um--" I started unsure, before I was interrupted by an ear piercing shriek.

"LOOK OH MY GOSH ITS, HIROMI, AKIRA, AND ISAMU" shrieked the girl who just entered this attracted all attention to us. Before I knew it I was being dragged along by Isamu and Akira. About 30 minutes later of sprinting we were in middle of a dark deserted park.

"thank you I guess but I am sorry I should have been the only one running away I removed your hats" I frantically apologised.

"nah its alright it was my fault I should have left your hat." Isamu said soothingly. I was surprised at his sincerity.

"yes I am so sorry my cousin had done that" Akira apologised sincerely also. I am still stunned.

Akira…

Wow I do hope this women gets the part or at least she wants it. She's so beautiful I can understand why she is a model, I couldn't believe it when she took her fedora off.

Isamu…

She's so beautiful how have I never noticed her before? hasn't she been to plenty premiers? I felt as though I have seen her before.

Tohru…

"so my place is near here, we could go there" I asked it is most likely that they will say no.

"sure" both replied in unison they sounded quite eager.

"okay but you high class guys won't mind walking will you?" I asked jokingly.

"no I can run cant I?" Isamu replied sarcastically.

"no not really" Akira replied monotonously as he texted someone.

"well then lets head on I can make some tea I really need some anyway, you don't mind cupcakes that's all I have at home." I said as I removed these 3 inch penthouse stiletto heels. We started to walk along, me barefoot.

"those look like those are a sore" Akira stated as he examined from beside me.

"yeah they are but I didn't choose them, my designer did." I replied thankful that I hadn't chosen such horrible shoes.

"so is Hiromi Kanae your real name?" Isamu asked me, I stopped in my tracks.

"how did you know?" I asked astonished.

"it was a guess, but apparently its not, look your pretty and all but that name is too good to be true" he stated and he blushed, so did I, was he hitting on me?

Isamu…

Shit did I just say that? Fuck I cant believe that what if she gets the wrong impression.

Tohru..

"thank you, its not my real name but are both of yours real? I mean I think he said you guys are related but different last names?" I tilted my head to the side confused, and continued my strut.

"actually we have celebrity names our surnames are Sohma, I am Yuki Sohma, he is Kyo Sohma" Akira, I mean Yuki? I guess, they were my elementary crushes and this is what has become of them, they don't fight as much as they used to.

"so your Yuki and Kyo from the musical arts school?" I ask curiously. They stared at me stunned and astonished.

"yeah" Yuki said inaudibly.

"oh , well maybe you don't really remember me" I mumbled and they both reached for my left hand and They turned it over to see the top of my hand.

"Hahahaha I knew it, seemed familiar" Kyo stated as he blushed furiously 'this is the girl from elementary, the girl I loved' Kyo thought.

'the girl me and Kyo had always fought over, haha a coincidence, I see why we loved her' Yuki thought as he looked at Tohru.

"Tohru Honda" Kyo said confidently.

"omigosh you remembered that's so considerate" Tohru said excitedly.

"it was the scar that told" in unison they said.

"yes I got that when someone was pushing me on the swing in grade 4" I said running my finger over the scar, trying to remember who it was.

"oh yeah sorry about that" came from Kyo as I looked at them both looked away again blushing and running their hands through their hair.

"but I don't think you guys did anything" I said running through my thoughts still.

"no me and Yuki were fighting over which one of us should push you on the swing and we end up pushing you too hard and you fell off the swing and got this giant gash" Kyo exclaimed as he hung his head, Yuki did the same.

"oh dear haha, well that's okay, um here we are I just have to find the stupid key" I said as I dug through this tiny purse that held like a billion things.

"is someone home? Or something there's a light on." Yuki pointed at the lit window. Oh no my aunt must be home I thought she was in the Bahamas'.

"um no I don't think so maybe I just left a light on" I said worried as ever if I brought 2 guys over she would think horribly of me, she had already thought I was useless until I was put in this stupid business. Oh the key!

"here it is" I say quietly as I open the front gate, the front door uses a card.

"nice place you got live alone?" Yuki asked as they entered through the gate.

"um no my aunt lives with me but she's always gone on my hard earned money I mean I am happy to help with her happiness but she takes too much and money doesn't make me happy" oh my god I cant believe I said that. Out loud. I am so stupid.

"oh yeah my dad used to do that but he got sent to jail." Kyo stated casually.

"my parents did that when I was younger, I moved out" Yuki stated as they came towards the front door.

"so you gonna be able to find the key for this one?" Kyo asked me I had a reply ready.

"yep its in my wallet it's a card key!" I smiled brightly. Okay now I have to find my wallet, so where is it? Uh oh, I hope I can find this.

"so can you find it?" Yuki asked as he knelt next to Tohru.

"um maybe?" I responded with glum.

"here just dump it on the ground" Kyo said pulling the purse from me. He dumped it all on the ground.4

"I am surprised at how much things you can fit in that tiny thing." Kyo said as he shuffled through my things, thankfully it wasn't my time of the month so I didn't have to carry those.

"I think you lost your wallet, do you have any open windows?" Kyo asked as he got up.

"oh yes in the back upstairs I painted the room and left the window open to air it out" I wonder if the paint is dry yet?

"oh we can climb through there than" Yuki said to me as he made his way around to the back.

"anything we can climb on?" Kyo asked as he went around to the back also.

"there's a rose supporter there" I remember the roses I planted last year.

"these are beautiful Tohru" Yuki said as he rounded the house and was probably looking at the flower patches and the rose climber.

"the striped roses, the pink ones are nice too, the celandines are cute but I think the best would be the gentians" Yuki told me as he went around looking at the flowers. I felt flattered but he probably thought I had a floweriest or something.

"girly boy" whispered Kyo this made me giggle but I hoped Yuki hadn't heard.

"so is this steady? I mean its not going to fall is it?" Kyo patted my rose climber.

"nope its sturdy even if all of us climb on it at once." this was a bad thing to say.

"okay you go first and we will follow" Yuki said indicating me to go first.

"okay but if I fall on you I am so sorry but thought I'd warn you first" I tell them before I make my way up the bush, I had climbed this so many times before and up it too, but only a couple of times I was brought home by the law. For goofing around and got caught.

"your pretty good at this" Kyo said as I heard him a few feet behind.

"you know Tohru I think your experienced" Yuki said I heard him a few feet behind I swiftly climbed into the window and waited for both of them. They came a minute or two later.

"that was fun but what should we do now that were here?" Yuki asked me as he searched for the light I haven't thought about that.

"oh there's supposed to be a movie on we could watch it I wanted to see it anyway." I said remembering it advertising.

"okay but I think we should close the blinds" Kyo said as he gazed out the window.

"why though? I like the starry sky." I said as I came up next to him Yuki followed on the other side of me.

"we have visitors and before I knew you were the Tohru I knew because I thought you were Hiromi but I see you get ambushed a lot, with questions" Kyo said as he closed the blinds.

"oh yeah I know I think they have to watch everything I do but still ask what I am doing." I stated as I remember blocking out their questions.

"so who planted you flowers? And the paint in the upstairs room is wonderful, who chose that? And who were your painters?" Yuki smothered me with questions which he had probably held for a long time.

"I planted and took care of my own flowers, I chose the paint upstairs and painted it myself." I said proudly I like being independent.

"you seem pretty down to earth for a high class looking model, also a world renowned one" Yuki remarked. "same old Tohru" he finished I felt a tint rise on my cheeks, has he really remembered be all these years.

"I don't think she is all that same, she has grown so much herself, but your eyes their different" Kyo remarked as he looked into my eyes, he realized this? It wasn't much of a change. "different I don't think so" I replied nervously. Actually this was nothing I was thinking about.

"yeah the colour" he said as he cupped my jaw so he cold look closer he was mere inches from my face.

"oh yeah I wear them to shield identity, mum always said I had one of a kind eyes. I wear emerald eye contacts, it's a colour they think is natural for me, my aunt says it's the only one she could think of to go with my skin tone" I reply hastily until he let my jaw go.

"the movie is coming on shall we watch it?" I asked them as I run to the T.V turn it on and plump myself on the couch.

"okay fine with me" in unison as Yuki sat on the couch Kyo sat on the floor in front of me. It was the last I remember before I drifted to sleep into my dreams in which were memories that night.

TBC…

**(sorry if its succkish I know you know but I don't think anyone will read this, I will not update I guess till I see if it gets reviews)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry if this is no good, but doesn't mean you have to read it, yet I am sorry if you don't like it please tell me if you don't.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! But the plot.**

**Chapter 2**

"um Tohru, its getting late, I mean in the morning" someone had whispered in my ear. What had happened last night? I open my eyes look down at my uplifted feet, and I look at my supposed pillow, I jump immediately realising what was wrong.

"I am so, so, so sorry I didn't realise I didn't remember, oh god what time is it? I hope I am not late, oh no, no!" I exclaimed as I ran around looking for the time, before someone grabbed my arm.

"stop running around he was exaggerating, its only 10:30, calm down" Kyo told me, I looked at him in disbelief, was he telling me? To calm down, ordering me around. But I guess Yuki lied to me to get me off his lap, I guess Kyo lied too considering my feet were on his lap, how did that happen?

"yes sorry I lied to you, I needed the washroom where is it?" he asked me, I pointed towards the kitchen.

"its to the left after you go down the kitchen hallway" I told him as Yuki exited and Kyo still had a hold of my arm.

"yes I am telling you to calm down, now sit down" Kyo told me as he pulled me on the couch next to him. I grunted stubbornly as I folded my arms.

"you know you have grown stubborn, I mean from when I knew you, but I guess that happens with fame" Kyo told me my jaw dropped, well I guess he didn't notice he was too busy flicking through my T.V channels.

"are you saying that you haven't changed? Because my opinion is you have become quite demanding and controlling." I tell him in my matter-of-factly voice.

"yeah nice too know, so what do you have to do today why you worried about time?" Kyo asked soothingly now. I thought he'd know but I guess a rock star guys has no time to know when the runways are scheduled.

"Hiromi has a runway in Los Angeles, She is doing Coco Chanel" I tell him casually as if this thing is nothing big even though it has been the raving talk for the past month.

"do you always talk about your celebrity name that way, you know third person." Kyo asked me but I have been asked this question so many times before I am used to answering it.

"yes, I don't want to lose myself in the fame so I am still Tohru, Honda" I tell him blankly.

"oh cool I guess other people don't know your real name then?" he asks me as he tries to tame the mess his hair became.

"no well not yet, if you can keep it a secret" I say as I give him a glare. He blinks blankly back.

"I wont tell, I solemnly swear" he says as he gains a giggle from me. I start to wonder where Yuki went.

"so do you think Yuki got lost?" I ask worriedly. He shrugs in response, I stare at him with a look of fluster.

"fine do you want to go look for him?" he gives in sounding complaisant.

"okay no need to worry, there's only 4 bathrooms, and ten bedrooms." I exclaim as though this is a good thing, I walk out towards the kitchen. I bump something and fall back and hit a chair with my face incredibly painful, is what I am thinking and feeling.

"fuck" I hear Kyo mumbles as he runs into the kitchen.

"I am so sorry Tohru, I got lost and I didn't see you there" he goes into apologies it sounds as though I am doing it, for the second time, at least I think so, my jaw is cupped with a hand.

"its not deep but I think it needs a band aid and some cream." Yuki tells me as Kyo comes back in with my first aid kit.

"here put this on it for a while" he tells me handing me a cloth, I place it on it stings a bit, but it calms after a while, he takes the cloth from me and puts cream and a band-aid on it.

"oh no the company is going to be so mad, I don't think I can do the fashion show with this gash on the side of my face, I know I will suggest Kagura, she can fill in for me! I should apologize too I let them down, please excuse me I will be right back" I say frantically jumping up and quickly bowing to Yuki and Kyo.

"its not like any of us is getting out of here without the paparazzi knowing" remarked Yuki. I stopped and turned around looking at him in disbelief.

"what? How so?" I ask in a high pitched voice, I think I already know the answer.

"the paparazzi were tipped off and their waiting outside your gates" Kyo replied as he re-closed the blinds.

"oh dear how are you going to leave then? Do you have anything planned?" I worriedly ask them.

"no not really until tonight" Kyo said.

"nope my plans are for tonight" Yuki smiled.

"oh okay, then you can have something to eat, if you know how to cook, and I am going to take a shower" I tell them sarcastically, they give me blank looks before I walk away. I pick out my clothes, a black mini jean skirt, and a white sequenced tank, and baby phat gold shoes. I put them next to my hair things and run the water until its my temperature. I get in and start on my hair before I start a random song.

'I probably shouldn't say this But at times I get so scared

When I think about the previous

Relationship we shared It was awesome but we lost it It's not possible for me not to care

And now we're standing in the rain

But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear

My dear

Chorus T

he seven things I hate about you

The seven things I hate about you

Oh you You're vain, your games

You're insecure

You love me, you like her

You made me laugh, you made me cry I don't know which side to buy

Your friends they're jerks When you act like them Just know it hurts I wanna be with the one I know

And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do You make me love you

It's awkward and its silent

As I wait for you to say

What I need to hear now

Your sincere apology When you mean it I'll believe it If you text it I'll delete it Let's be clear Oh, I'm not coming back

You're taking seven steps here

Chorus

The seven things I hate about you You're vain, your games You're insecure You love me, you like her You made me laugh, you made me cry I don't know which side to buy Your friends they're jerks When you act like them

Just know it hurts I wanna be with the one I know

And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do You make me love you

And compared to all the great things

That would take too long to write I probably should mention the seven that I like

Chorus

The seven things I like about you Your hair, your eyes Your old Levis When we kiss I'm hypnotized You made me laugh, you made me cry

But I guess that's both I'll have to buy Your hand in mine When we're intertwined

Everything's alright I wanna be with the one I know And the seventh thing I like the most that you do

You make me love you You do, oh Ooh, ooh, ooh oh Ooh, ooh, ooh oh'

I suddenly stop at the end of the song, I forgot I wasn't here alone. Then I hear rumbling down the hallway, they were listening. I quickly finish my shower and get dressed and walk into the kitchen.

"you were listening to me, I know it, you do know it is bad to eavesdrop right? Inconsiderate" I tell them as I stare out the window.

"we weren't eavesdropping we were enjoying a melodic song." Yuki frantically tells me.

"MELODIC?! There is nothing melodic about it, why haven't you eaten yet?" I bellow and stare at them.

"fame brings a newfound confidence doesn't it?" Kyo mumbled as he got up and rummaged through the fridge.

"excuse me? Its not the fame, I am just this ay don't assume you know me because you knew me in grade school" I say tediously. I then pick up my keys, purse and jacket.

"wait where you going? It was supposed to be sarcastic" Kyo yelled after me.

"wait Tohru, he didn't mean it we cant leave until night what am I supposed to do? don't leave me here with him!" Yuki pleaded me. I exited the door, yet he followed I was halfway down the driveway, near the paparazzi, I thought he would have ran back up now considering how close I was to them, and the fact they had a good shot of me. He then grabbed my arm.

"are you really going to leave me here? I thought you wouldn't trust me" Yuki said sticking his nose up in the air, I knew he was trying to make me change my mind.

"yes I am I have things troubling me now you can let me go and I can deal with my problems." I say broodingly.

"what problems? That secret were pretty good at confiding in" Kyo said as he came up behind Yuki.

"what the hell do you think you are doing? The paparazzi is right there get in the car, please" I ask pleadingly. They obey and I get in the front, well they almost obey they fight over the front seat.

"just the two of you get in the back" I tell them fleetingly as I start the car.

"what you got there?" Yuki asks Kyo. I look around.

"oranges, I thought you'd guys be hungry I took some cut up oranges." Kyo said looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"oh I guess I will have some" I say laughingly, reaching to take one, next thing I knew is that I hit something.

"shit" I mutter under my breath, swearing helps my stress.

"yeah you hit a tree" Kyo said a he ruffles his hair.

"it's a bush stupid" Yuki remarks as he places his hand in his hair.

"what?! Omigosh which one?! Oh no not the 'Emerald Gaiety', they were my favourite." I exclaim as I remember the first priority.

"The paparazzi!" I yell as I parade them back into the backseat, they just wave at the paparazzi.

"their gonna start harassing me just get in the car." I tell them calmly.

"yeah sorry about that" Kyo said with one last wave to the paparazzi crowd.

"yeah the rumours are going to start flying so I apologize now" Yuki said as he smiled at the crowd. As we all got in the car I turned around and gave them a death glare.

"um and orange?" Kyo asked as he tried handing me one. "we are sorry but who wouldn't want to be seen with you?" Kyo said serenely, Yuki mumbled in agreement.

"so what am I a publicity thing now? Are you just here to use me? Cause you guys aren't the ones I knew in grade school" I angrily speak as I feel tears jerking in my eyes.

"no that's not it at-" Kyo starts before I feel the tears fall and I run out of the car covering my face, the flashes and clicks echo in my ears as I run and lock the door behind me. I sit on the couch letting out silent tears as I still hear the raps on the door, why are they still here? I thought they just considered me good publicity. I guess I will go and get ready for the fashion show, never mind I remembered now that I am too hurt or damaged is what they call it. I should call them.

"hello? Yes this is Hiromi Kanae and I am wishing to cancel my invitation for the Coco Chanel show" I quietly sobbed.

" miss. Kanae are you sure? I mean this is last minute and I.. we don't know who to replace you with, I mean this is such late notice." the women on the other side of the phone line whimpered.

"yes I am sorry but replace me with Kagura, she deserves it" I tell her sadly before hanging up. I spend I don't know how long crying.

…

"its not my fault!" murmurs of other ling "She didn't tell me why!" murmur "I don't know ask her! She just cancelled, I think she was crying, but she asked for Kagura Aki to replace her" the women just told the Coco Chanel show of Tohru's cancelling.

"let her cancel then, phone that other girl!" shrieked the angry executive of Coco Chanel.

…

"where does this girl hide?" Yuki asked tautly.

"maybe she's not hiding maybe its because the curtains are closed and the doors are locked." Kyo remarked hotly. "these damn flashes are getting damn annoying!" Kyo firmly exclaimed.

"so how in the world are we supposed to get out of here, we'll get pumbled by the crowd." Yuki said as he rubbed his chin looking directly at the crowd outside the gates. Yuki then smacked his head.

"why didn't I think about this before?" Yuki exclaimed pulling his phone out stealthily.

"what are you doing? If your calling some one about something stupid again I'll kill you!" Kyo exclaimed as he looked over Yuki's shoulder trying to figure out what he was doing.

"im calling my limo and it will be here in 15 minutes." Yuki said as he put his cell phone back.

"okay nice to know but how are we going to get in the limo through the crowd? This isn't no red carpet" Kyo said as he tried looking through the crowd.

"there it is" Yuki yelled as he fought his way through the crowd Kyo following. They eventually made it to the limo huffing and puffing.

"okay where to now?" Kyo asked as he lay himself down on the seat.

"the Coco Chanel show" Yuki replied breathlessly.

"what for? Tohru isn't even going" Kyo with same breathlessness replied.

"I think she will make it" Yuki said before dosing off from lack of sleep, secretly both stayed awake and watched Tohru sleep.

…

"hello? Yes this is Coco Chanel representative, I am calling on behalf of your cancellation. We would like you to reconsider, we will consider and most likely give anything" the representative told me, what was she saying anyway?

"sorry our owner is wishing to speak to you, please wait a moment" I listen as I hear shuffling, who owns Coco Chanel modelling agency anyway? Why don't know any of these things?

"hello? Hiromi listen you made an unbreakable vow with me when you tell me you will do it for me, I need you but Kagura has already replaced someone so get your but over here now, I need it, the UNBREAKABLE vow, so don't break it or I will break you! So see you here" is she threatening me? Why did that other model get off? Break me? I m so confused but I guess I should head over there. Just keep telling my self, strut with confidence, hide what you cannot share, show that you care, model was you can. This is the stupidest advice ever. There's already a limo ready? Hm whatever. I get in and clean my look up. We reach the destination sooner than I thought, and I must be pretty late the paparazzi is already here. don't see anybody I know, or anybody for the fact, looks like I am facing them alone again. I get out and walk with all my confidence I can gather, rather swiftly.

"wait" I hear someone tell me as another grab my arm.

"Isamu? Akira? What in the hell are you guys doing here? I thought you would have gotten a hint when I didn't open at your requests." I hiss while plastering a smile on my face. I try to release Kyo's grip on my arm. "must you hold my arm?" I hiss.

"yes other wise you'll run away again. So just listen" Kyo says soothingly in a whisper in my ear.

"I wouldn't run, I'd walk away" I tell them wisely.

"that's the point" Yuki says breathlessly, now I feel guilty, I don't think he had grown completely out of his asthma.

"fine I will listen but I only give you 2 minutes, and I am a fast counter so hurry it up." I tell them quietly, my face is starting to pain with this stupid big grin on my face.

"okay look, its not that we like you for publicity or anything, its just I don't know, I couldn't think of anything to say at the moment, so To- Hiromi I am so sorry for being obnoxious, please can you forgive me?" Kyo asks me pleadingly as he hangs his head low as though bowing to me. My face goes to a sorrowful blank before I realise it, I have to plaster a happy face on again. I take his jaw and lift it up.

"you are forgiven now please don't make a scene their already looking and taking pictures." I tell him surreptitiously. Yuki taps my shoulder I accidentally swish his face with my hair as I turn to face him, this makes him laugh.

"im sorry its kind of out of control" I mumble.

"its alright, you know, I never really meant to agree with him, it just sounded right at the moment, so I too am very sorry, Tohru" Yuki apologized serenely, offering a nod.

"thank you two very much but, I have to go get ready." I tell them before I gather my newfound confidence and walk along.

"HIROMI! There you are, be happy you came but your late come on! Faster!" shrieks the probably owner. To me she looks familiar.

"and your name is?" I ask her hotly as she pulls me along inside.

"Rinoa" she replies calmly. I look closely at her realising the tattoo along the back of her earlobe.

"Rin-san?" I ask coyly, I don't really know why, I was so confident seconds ago and if this is the Rin I know, I should be really happy, she inspired me a lot when I was young.

"h-h-how…did you know?" she stutters I look at her I probably have a natural zealous look on right now.

"Tohru, Tohru Honda" I tell her enthusiastically.

"did you know her?" she asks me eagerly.

"no, no ha-ha I am Tohru Honda" I laugh.

"omigosh really? I never knew you'd become a model! Its so nice to see you, you know I didn't mean what I said on the phone!" Rin exclaims pulling me into a hug. "I always thought you'd succeed as a singer" she laughs in my ear, she finally lets me out of her bear hug.

"yeah a lot of people think that so how has life been?" I ask her zealously.

"good and yep, I am happy, I married Haru you know, he wants kids but we decided to wait" she says calmly. She then puts me in the dressing area.

"hope you do well but I have to get going" she bodes me goodbye as I am pushed along made, dressed, and perked up. I then wait my turn for the runway.

As I strut down the runway, I hope my confidence shows now, because the flashes are brighter than ever, my specialized contacts that are supposed to help dim them aren't working. I turn at the end, pose momentarily and continue my strut back towards the white curtain, then I see Kagura come out before I am to disappear behind the curtain, she struts, she looks stunning, she flashes me a friendly smile, I take it as a thanks I smile back, then I disappear behind the curtain. I am again pushed through my new transformation. My last I was modelling a bubble dress with fishnet stockings, and leather wraps. Now I am wearing a red mini dress with white sash in the middle, black leggings, white diamond strap shoes, my hair is up in a high bun with loose curls falling around my face, most people would say this is beautiful, pretty, but to me this is the plastic me, the Barbie me.

"Hiromi is that you? You look gorgeous!" exclaimed Kagura and she lined up behind me yet again.

"yeah I guess I didn't look… um you know bad, when I was walking the runway did I?" I ask her self consciously.

"oh no not at all, in fact I think you were the best, are you entering for model of the year?" Kagura asked me before I had to enter the runway, I very quickly shook my head and put myself in model mode. Again I strut down the runway, the way I have been taught, I do the same but a different pose for the photographers. I do the very same for the rest of my outfits, I keep half of the clothes, everyone else finishes, I was first to finish, I wait for Kagura to finish cleaning herself up from the make-up, and cover-up.

"so your not going for model of the year? I totally think you could win it, but either way you will be nominated." Kagura told me as she adjusted her hair band.

"oh no I don't think so. Wait you aren't going to nominate me are you?" I look at Kagura for the answer to my question.

"oh no but you know, you're a world renowned model" Kagura said factly.

"oh I know but I can deny the nomination right?" I ask nervously.

"oh yes but it will start rumours, that's Hollywood Hun. But I am going to head out, looks like you got people waiting for you" Kagura said pointing at them and waving good bye. I looked to where these 'people' stood, there were Kyo and Yuki. They waved happily at me, I smiled warmly back.

"you know you look way better on the runway, I mean than on the T.V" Yuki remarked.

"are you kidding? that's the Barbie doll me" I say as I giggle.

"but you do look really good up there, like serious but serene and your poses are like a perfected statue. Look I got pictures" Kyo said as he pulled out his cell phone. "see good in any lights." Kyo said, at these compliments I blushed as I turned around to hide it.

"sorry I have to go, so um bye" I say as I start for my waiting limo.

"wait Tohru- oops I mean Hiromi" Kyo yells after me. He and Yuki run up behind me.

"You wanna go to the carpet premier of Wall-E with me?" they spoke in unison. They then glared at each other then started shoving each other lightly fighting saying, 'no I asked first!' I slowly snuck away. I was on my way home. When I noticed I left my cell phone at the fashion show.

"sorry to disturb your driving I am um missing something can we turn back around please?" I plead the driver, he nods and smiles.

"such a sweet, kind, pretty girl, very cleanly too, it's a shame she's still single" mumbles the driver, turning my face vermillion.

"okay I will park over there" the driver pointed for me. I set off back inside. I look back in the changing room, instead I found my whole bag, I guess I didn't just forget my cell phone. I grab it and run out of the empty building. When I am right outside the door I close the door behind me carefully and drop my bag, all the contents, dammit anyway. I start to pick it up, but really how do I fit so many things in one tiny bag? Oh look I have a mint! I think it came from that restaurant, the one I went to for a night party. Someone comes up in front of me and kneels down to almost my face level, he's a bit taller than me I guess.

"watcha doin out here dis late Hun? You have a man to your name? how bout I help ya there?" this strange man I obviously didn't know started to help me. I slapped his hand away lightly. He apparently didn't notice because he just smiled at me and tried to continue helping me. Did he not know who I am? Not like I am inferior to him or something because im rich, but he should at least respect that if I go missing it will be noticed. I swept up the rest of my stuff and got up and walked away, the idiot put his arm around my neck.

"how bout we go back to my place? Just around the corner!" he exclaimed pointing, now had tight grip on my neck.

"let go I have my own house and I don't need to go to yours!" I hiss.

"oh come don't be like that I know you want to" he tightens his grip on my neck. He swishes around suddenly and then falls to the ground, he almost drags me down but I am caught he looks up, I look up at my rescuer.

"K-Kyo?" I stutter, he looks angry.

"stay the hell away from her" he growls at this idiot. The guy looks at him in disbelief.

"sorry man I didn't know she was your girl" the guy apologises.

"she's not my girl she's nobody's girl especially yours!" he yells at the man who grunts and fleets.

"um thanks im sorry you had to go through that kind of trouble, so sorry but I can make it home now thank you" I thank him nervously.

"yeah well we stayed around for a bit looking for you because after we asked you disappeared" Kyo explained shrugging.

"oh right so maybe you can tell Yuki that im fine and off so Tata for now!" I bode him good evening but he stopped me.

"so would you go with me?" he asked timidly. I stand there in shock for a minute.

"sorry, I really like you both I guess, but im not sure if I still know you two best, and besides I wouldn't be able to decide." I apologize sadly. I really don't know though.

"yeah ha-ha I understand, but I'll see you around right?" he asks hopefully, I nod smile and head for the limo. We go home where I get ready for bed and think about the past days as I fall asleep.

TBC…

**(I know this totally sucks and nobody reads it lame ending I know, I know but I write for fun and I really want honest reviews, please review! If you read this please review and tell me what you do think!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(yeah sorry I am not updating fast at all, I really am sorry, I wish I could make it up, but you can read my other stories and tell me what you think! Anyhoo, please review!)**

**Chapter 3**

I crack an eye open, through my window the sky seems to be bluing the room, it must be raining. I don't feel good, but I have always loved the way the rain looks. The way it felt, the chill and electricity it sends down my spine. I must stay determined, be happy! I guess I have to get out of bed sometime. This time I can take a shower knowing I am not being listened to…

I sing.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey…_

I step out to a steamed washroom. It's seven thirty already. I put on the only black skirt I own, its pencil like, but it only goes to mid thigh. I put a long white tank on, it has about three inches of lace at the bottom. I pull a turquoise hoodie that hugs the bottom of my waist snuggly. It droops slightly around my shoulders and chest. It is a v-neck hoodie from when I went to New York, I didn't think I would find something so simple there. I put simple white tennis shoes on, my socks are also white. I leave my hair down to dry naturally. I think I will make some hot cereal.

When I finish I clean my used dishes. Nothing really needs to be done, nothing has been used. There are three messages.

_'Hi Tohru, this is Kagura. We should meet up sometime, sorry if this is early. I had a flight to catch. But call me back! By the way, I got your number from Rin. Who were the mystery guys from the show?'_ the beep came indicating that was all she left. I will call her later.

_'representative of L.A.M.B, we are inquiring you for modelling the new upcoming fashion line'_ I guess I could call them too. I will see what they got for me, I might not be able to even walk in some of their outfits.

_'Tohru! Were here in the Bahamas. The credit bill is almost maxed out. So today, go to the bank and pay it! Today! Don't forget' _that was my aunt, I guess their having fun. I can head out and pay it now. Its eight forty. Bank should open at nine. I walk out to my car. It is raining, really hard. But I don't use and umbrella, I let the tingly sensation hit me, the raindrops I mean. I climb into the car, its dry, but cold. I dig for the keys. The engine starts without problems, and barely any sound. I drive down the rain strewn driveway. Still not enough rain to keep away the morning paparazzi. Now where is my phone, I can hear it vibrating. But I guess I shouldn't be driving while on the phone. Its not right and I think it's the law, but I'm not sure. I let it ring, it seems that there's no where to stop. I turn a few more times, stop a few more. I arrive at the bank parking lot at nine, well around there. I get out and rush in before the paparazzi spots me. Inside its plain, there's grey everywhere. The furniture is so simple, there's some blue in here. The bank matches the weather, its dreary but the workers make you feel so… giddy. Maybe its because they make you feel as though you made an accomplishment, paying your bills.

"miss. Kanae, nice to see you again. But so soon!" laughs the banker I know quite well. Her name is Laura.

"nice to see you too! Its soon but the last payment was mine. This is my aunts" I tell her as I put a smile up for her.

"oh so how is your aunt? I heard she went on vacation again" Laura said, she had a sad look in her eyes. But her smile was still there.

"good…" I tell her, wondering how to approach her, I decide to be blunt. "miss. Daniels, what's the matter?" I ask her concernedly. She looked at me shocked, she blinks. Then she smiles again, its sad though, both her eyes and smile.

"nothing is the matter miss. Kanae, im fine" she waved her hand. I look at her, I can feel my eyes saddening.

"but miss. Daniels, its not good to keep things bottled up. I learned that," I say choking feelings back. "from experience, and my mother always told me that" I choke out looking her in the eyes. I grab her hand.

"miss. Daniels please tell me. I want to help" I tell her pleadingly. She smiles sadly and leads me into her office with my hand clutched in hers. She sits herself and gestures to the guest chairs. Her head is hung, her hands folded in her lap.

"what's wrong miss. Daniels?" I ask her, she looks so insecure and sad right now.

" a lot, but are you sure you don't just want to pay everything and leave?" she asks, her head still hung and looks as though she is going to cry.

"I want to help you, in any way I can!" I tell her determinedly. She smirks, well from what I can see behind the bangs curtaining her face. She was really pretty, about twenty six.

"my… my, mother. She is dying. My boyfriend left me and I'm pregnant and at risk of miscarriage, if I cant keep this job because of maternal leave I wont even be able to support this baby!" she gasped and broke into silent sobs, he hair was covering her wet face and she held her head in her hands. I rush and kneel in front of her, she gasped again.

"I am…. So so, sorry" she stuttered, I stopped the rest of her sentence by hugging her gently.

"I am very glad you told me your problems! Its not a burden at all" I whisper. I pull back and rub her hand.

"what's wrong with your mother?" I ask her soothingly.

"-I-it--s c-ancer" she stuttered and sobbed.

" what about your boyfriend? What happened?" I ask her gently and quietly.

"he doesn't want a baby" she hissed, I was finally seeing her true emotions they weren't good ones, but im seeing them. But I could already guess why she was at risk for miscarriage. She held a thin layered uterus, I overheard her mother when she came in crying for her. I felt so sorry for her I left, it must have been so embarrassing. But at least she had a mother to embarrass her.

"I am so sorry, I'll got to paying your bills now" she laughed wiping the tears away and taking deep breathes. She smiled, this time happily. Handing me the papers I was to sign, I smiled back.

"thank you so much for letting me dump on you like that, it means a lot and made me really happy and feel better" she exclaimed as she hugged me. I dropped the papers on her desk, including the some I added.

"it made me happy too! But I have to get going" I tell her apologetically. I swiftly exit as I feel my phone vibrating, she waves I wave from my car. I pull out and head towards a near book store.

Laura Daniels…

_She sure has a lot of payments to make for her aunt. And it seems with her own money, that's a big credit bill. But what are these? Oh no she left checks! For… me? And my mothers medical bill?_

_Hiromi Kanae, for the payment of Grace Daniels medical expenses. Its blank also._

_Hiromi Kanae for the payment of Laura Daniels own desire. Blank checks. I will find a way to thank her._

Tohru…

I look back on the day me and Kyo and Yuki re-met.

_Flashback…_

_'Hiromi… doesn't sound right why did they change your name?' Kyo asked me as he thought._

_'they didn't like how masculine my real name sounded.' I timidly reply._

_'how could they not like it?' Yuki asked surprised._

_'they said models never carry a masculine name, they gave me a girly one. If I hadn't changed it they said I would never get any jobs' I tell them, they gape at me. We sit silently._

_'so why did they change your names?' I try to break the silence._

_'identity cover, the Sohma's didn't like the idea of the name Sohma becoming more international' Yuki explained._

_'I didn't like that stupid idea at all' Kyo grumbled. 'it was no use, we just looked like idiots because we kept forgetting our names' he continued._

_'Akira, Isamu, would it be alright if I called you by your really names? I mean when nobody else is around!' I ask shyly, they look astonishingly at me._

_'if I can call you by yours' Kyo shrugs._

_'don't make it sound so simple Baka' Yuki calmly says._

_'what's so complicated about calling each other proper names, dumb ass' Kyo grumbles in return_

_'so names don't matter that much to you? I can just walk around calling you Baka?' Yuki retorts, calmly._

_'I am just saying I don't mind at all that she calls me by proper given names not some insult dumb ass!' Kyo half yells._

_'and what gives you the right to insult me!' Yuki exclaims somewhat angry._

_'you started it, if your looking for a fight get your girly ass up' Kyo yells as he jumps to his feet fists raised._

_'please Kyo don't! fighting solves nothing!' I plead. He gives in after about twenty minutes of my begging, and pleading._

Tohru…

I jump in my seat as I come back to reality, er I mean my day dreams. But there's honking gathering behind me. I just had to day dream at a stop light. Oh yeah my phone! I dig through my bag and find it. I guess I missed seven calls.

Missed

Kagura

And six unknown. Hmm I can get back to them later. Oh here's the bookstore, I wonder what kind of books they have here. But yet I don't know what I am looking for. I could work out more, just in case these Hollywood meals aren't as fitting as they say. I might want to read up on gardening, some of my plants are withering. And cooking! That will be fun! Maybe some more Asian food. I do like the taste better. And I can improve and learn new things! But yet I don't know about fitness. This store has a funny smell, old books I guess. Its cluttered but homey. There's chairs, comfortable arm chairs. There's plenty shelves, filled with new and old books.

The clerk gasps.

"miss. Kanae! I mean um, good morning how may I help you?" she asked excitedly and breathlessly. I smiles, not toothy but happily. She stare wide eyed but looks down at her twiddling thumbs.

"um I was just wanting to look" I tell her she nods and starts on a notebook. She seems like she's insecure, maybe nervous. Could it be me? I feel horrible when this happens, they act afraid to talk to me. Like I am going shun them. But I will look at the books. I head down an aisle, there I find recipes, recipe books. After twenty minutes of quick scanning the recipe books I find, one hundred Asian easy home recipes. I pick it up, its only eleven dollars. I go down four aisles before I at least find gardening. I pick out, simple steps to the home garden: flowers, bushes, and vegetables. I move over completely to the other side of the book store. There are many fitness books, mostly cardio and yoga but one catches my eye. Karate. could I, would I be able to learn this? I could get a trainer, but I might just be a burden and waste of time if I cant learn. But I guess I can try and learn on my own! But pick up a yoga book just in case. This book is only nine dollars! Karate, Kanata's. and kicks! Interesting enough title. I bring it up to the clerk, she rings it up. Its comes to twenty-eight dollars and seventy nine cents. I hand her cash.

"keep the change" I smile and nod to the tip jar.

"thank you so much miss. Kanae, but I was wondering… if maybe I could get your autograph?" she asked timidly. I smile, surely widely.

"yes that makes me happy" I tell her. She hands me a notebook.

"it means a lot to me too, my names Kailey" she puts her hand out. "oh I am so sorry" she bows. I grabbed her hand and shook it. As she gazed at me I signed the notebook, hold your head high! Hiromi Kanae

"thank you so much!" she shrieks.

"your welcome, but it really was nothing" I assure her. She bows and opens the door. I walk out to a crowd of interviewers and paparazzi. Making Kailey run back into the store, after she shrieked. I try to pull myself out of the crowd, im ambushed. It doesn't look like there's and actual exit, well without shoving them. But I cant to that. What if I break their equipment? There's flashing everywhere now. I close my eyes and the flashes start to sting my eyes. I stand still for what feels like forever before I am pulled from the crowd, I don't know where I am going, or who with.

"please, just let me sit for a bit, then I can bring myself home" I plead. "its not like this isn't nice of you, and I thank you very much but, I am sure if I just sit for a minute I can make it home myself" I exclaim frantically.

"don't worry, I am sure you know me" Yuki's voice leaks into my ears reassuringly. Then I remember, I need that protective cover to lock my feelings, keep out my hearts desire. Do I love him? Will I start to love him? I take deep breathes and put a cover over my feelings. I am seated in what I am sure is a seat, of a car. I open my eyes after deep breathes to find Yuki inches from my face.

"Tohru are you okay?" he asks so soothingly, princely. I whimper slightly as I let the feeling flow into nothingness. I nod

"okay, buckle up" he tells me closing the passenger door and walking to the other side while I buckle up.

"you looked so… panicked back there" Yuki says, there was a stall. I guess he was thinking about what to tell me.

"yeah I guess so I thought I was going to get trampled" I giggle nervously. He looks at me.

"um can you please keep your eyes on the road?" I mumble timidly. He nods and faces forwards. "how did I look panicked?" I ask him as I was sure I looked distressed.

"you looked like you were ready to have a panic attack, you know. Lets say, holding your breath. Eyes screwed shut, turning red, rigid" he explains, I grow appalled but cant help it. I laugh, I can just imagine how I looked. He smiles at me. But I frown back, he doesn't look happy.

"how come your frowning?" Yuki frowns. "it doesn't fit your face" he mumbles moments later, I am not sure I was supposed to hear.

"you don't look happy. Your eyes, they look sad" Yuki's eyes are so easy to read. But I didn't tell him that. I don't think I will. I like to know how Yuki feels. "am I being that big of a burden? You can let me out" I mumble. He then looks at me shocked.

"Tohru, you're not a burden." he says loudly and looks away, now I think he just lied to me.

"is that a lie?" I ask him sadly. He keeps his eyes on the road, a part of me is glad that he is. But I want to know what he is feeling, I want to read his eyes.

"you're not a burden, and I do my best not to lie. I'm not lying" he says softly, I could believe him. And I do believe him. But he is an actor. I look to where we are driving. It is nowhere near my place, and I don't know where Yuki lives. But I recognize it.

"um I, I mean, are we going to the 'Lucky Bean'?" I stutter as I break the silence.

"yeah , I am helping introduce a new musician." Yuki smiles as he drives along, we pull into the parking lot of Lucky Bean. Yuki opens my door, I step out and he quickly pull me inside, to avoid being spotted. As we enter, I see Momiji laughing with a worker. He glances around at our entrance. I stand behind Yuki so I suppose that Momiji hasn't seen me yet. He smiles brightly at Yuki. He spots me and smiles even brighter, I smile brighter. He rushes and hugs me, I am astonished, it has only been a few days since last time. But I hug back happily.

"so you know Hiromi, Momiji." Yuki smiles, but his eyes. Their dazed, it worries me. Momiji nods.

"did you both come to see me today? Together?" Momiji asks curiously.

"actually Yuki came to see a musician, but I got saved by him. So he took me with him." I tell Momiji. Momiji lights up.

"you're agreeing to it then, Yuki?" Momiji bubbles. I look confusedly from one to the other.

"im helping him record his first record" Yuki tells me. I bubble.

"omigosh! Momiji that's so great! I am so proud of you!" I shriek happily. He was trying to achieve his fame for so long!

"Momiji is actually really good, we have the basics, now all we need to do is the album cover and disk cover. Also the order of play" Yuki announces. I gaze after Momiji as he runs behind the counter and picks a folder up. He swiftly comes back and hands Yuki the folder. He hands me a CD, I gaze astonishingly at Momiji who just smiled back.

"its one of my demo CD's but its now finished. But it has the songs" he tells me smiling.

"thank you so much Momiji! It means so much" I mumble. He is so nice, next thing I know there's a tear trickling down my cheek.

"Tohru, are you all right? I am sorry, please forgive me! What did I do?" Momiji calmly, yet frantically says. I laugh.

"I am not sad, Momiji. Its just that I am so touched, it really does mean a lot" I tell him with a smile. He smiles back.

"thank you Momiji, looks like were all set. When we finish the makings of the CD it should be released, 4 weeks from now" Yuki smiles. Momiji smiles brightly.

"celebration!" Momiji exclaims. "I just got some new ice cream flavours" Momiji rushes behind the counter and scoops some ice cream. He came back with three cones. When we received our cones and began to eat them it had created a comfortable silence.

"this is good what flavour?" Yuki breaks it.

"marble strawberry. Simple but delicious! And I thought Tohru would love it!" Momiji exclaims happily. Yuki nods and continues to eat his ice cream.

"thank you Momiji, that was so thoughtful, but you really didn't have to do that" I fret. He licks his ice cream once more.

"no Tohru, its okay! I wanted to! Besides I am sure it will be a big seller!" Momiji reassures me. I hope it does become a good seller.

"well Tohru do you want to take that into the car? We should be heading out, the afternoon rush will be coming soon" Yuki says as he looks at his watch.

"yes if that's okay with you, I mean I will do my best to not mess your car, but I am very clumsy." I tell him frantically. He lets a laugh out, it sounds… fake almost, but its still amazing.

"it's alright, its only ice cream" Yuki tells me reassuringly as he waves to Momiji and pulls me out of the coffee shop, I wave to Momiji before we exit.

"Yuki are you sure that I can eat in your car, I mean I can just throw it away." I try, he shakes his head and opens the passenger door for me. I reluctantly climb in, carefully as I hold my ice cream. When Yuki gets in on the other side I already have my seat belt on.

"Yuki where are we going to go?" I ask him as he buckles and starts the car.

"I have a meeting with someone, if you don't want to wait in the car I can drop you off" Yuki says as he stops suddenly outside what looks like a town, a mini town.

"I am fine waiting out here" I tell Yuki whilst smiling, but I was very curious. He nods, right now he has turned very serious. I wonder, but I must not be rude and be nosy. It is his own business, but will he ever tell me. He left, I sit in the car, before I know it I am swallowed by curiosity. I step out of the car. From there on I walk, mostly following Yuki's steps. He enters a small building like house. I walk around the building. Many of the houses around it share the same colour and structure. Like many things it starts to confuse me, but I am distracted. I hear distant yells, angry yells. I follow the sounds, it leads me to the house where I am sure Yuki is. The temptation takes over and I listen in curiously.

"you are helping that thing! You are and I know it! The ties are broken but I will build my own! So stay close! Where ever you go, we will follow. Run and we will catch you. So don't waste your time" a scary voice yells from inside.

"ties! Who cares about them, you know you will be lonely if one of us leave you. And you know that because when you made Momiji leave everyone sympathised for him. Where were the ties then?" Yuki spoke confidently loud. It was rare confidence, I know that because a lot of the time he is quiet, and polite. I heard, a man? Yell. Then I heard a bang, soft rumbling of the floor.

"don't talk to me like that. You may be a former Zodiac, but I will not let you go. You're mine" the mysterious voice yelled. I heard a grunt of pain and moments heavy walking towards the door. I jump back and fall, looking up at a pained Yuki. He puts his hand out after looking back. I grab his hand and he pulls me up gracefully. He then rushes me back to the car, I don't feel safe yet to start apologising. When we reach the car and I swiftly climb in.

"Yuki I am so sorry, I didn't mean to… I mean- um! Yuki I am so sorry" I frantically and swiftly say, he rubs his face absently. I cup his chin and he gently turns to me, on my command. There is a scrape, and a small bruise forming.

"Yuki?! Are you going to be okay?" I ask him worriedly. I reach for my bag and a stray water bottle. I grab a napkin from my bag, soak it with water and dab it lightly. He winces every now and then. When I am done he looks in the mirror and puts on that same sad eyed smile.

"thank you Tohru, it feels much better." he tells me still falsely smiling. When he falsely smiles and tells me something it is like he is lying to me, or that is what it feels like. When he starts the engine, my car door opens. I am astonished at who I see.

_TBC…_

**(sucky, crappy I know! But please review! It would mean a lot. I will try to do better. but check out my other stories and tell me what you think!)**


End file.
